Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|genre = Fighting |ratings = ESRB: Rating Pending |platform = Nintendo Switch |pregame = Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) |nxtgame = N/A }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is a fighting game in the Super Smash Bros. series that was released on the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. The game is the sixth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series (including both the Wii U and 3DS versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U). Development The game was announced at the end of the 3.7.2018 Nintendo Direct, revealing that the Inklings from the Splatoon series are going to be new playable characters in the game. Mario and Link are the first two confirmed veterans returning in this game. Link is also set to use his Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild appearance. On the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct, it was confirmed that all the characters that have ever appeared in all the previous Super Smash Bros. games will be featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Ridley from the Metroid series was also revealed in the direct, as well as Daisy, as an Echo Fighter for Peach . On the 8.8.2018 Nintendo Direct, Simon and Richter Belmont, as well as King K. Rool, Dark Samus and Chrom, were revealed as newcomers in the game. Isabelle is revealed as a playable character the following month. On the 11.1.2018 Nintendo Direct, Ken and Incineroar were revealed to be the last newcomers in the series. Downloadable content was confirmed in the same direct, and Piranha Plant was revealed to be a DLC fighter in the game. After the game launched, it was revealed that Joker from Persona 5 would be the first of five DLC fighters. Hero from Dragon Quest is revealed as the second of the five DLC fighters, as well as Banjo & Kazooie as the third of the five DLC fighters. Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series was revealed to be the fourth of the five DLC fighters and Byleth from Fire Emblem as the final character for the first Fighters Pass. Gameplay Every fighter from the previous four installments of the Super Smash Bros. ''Series is playable in this title. There are new fighters joining the battle in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Newcomers There is a total of 12 newcomers in ''Ultimate. Echo Fighters Echo Fighters (previously called "clone fighters") are clone fighters in the game that shares a similar moveset. Lucina and Dark Pit were confirmed to be Echo Fighters along with Daisy introduced as the first newcoming fighter confirmed. *Lucina, an Echo Fighter of Marth. *Dark Pit, an Echo Fighter of Pit. *Richter, an Echo Fighter of Simon. *Daisy, an Echo Fighter of Peach. *Dark Samus, an Echo Fighter of Samus. *Chrom, an Echo Fighter of Roy. *Ken, an Echo Fighter of Ryu. Connections to Mario There are all veterans fighters from the Mario universe including Daisy and Piranha Plant. Daisy is the only Echo Fighter within the universe with Peach with the same attributes but different aesthetics. World of Light There is a sub-area called Molten Fortress based off Bowser's Castle. The locations of Peach and Bowser reference their role in the Super Mario series. Classic Mode Most of the fighters' Classic Mode routes and battles reference the Mario series. Mario's Classic Mode route name, "Go around the world" was translated from Japanese; referencing Mario visiting different kingdoms at Super Mario Odyssey. Donkey Kong's Classic Mode route, "Journey to New Donk City" refers to New Donk City Hall as the final stage. In Dark Samus's Classic Mode, the round references Mario Tennis Aces. Spirits There are different spirits from the Mario franchise, including minor characters such as Dimentio. Their spirits battles make references to the game, their personality and appearance. Trivia *This game marks the very first time a regular Piranha Plant has been playable in the entire Mario series. *This game marks the 100th performance credit of Charles Martinet as the voice of Mario (despite being archived voices from Brawl), a landmark for which he received a Guinness World Record for the "Most Video Game Voice-Over Performances of a Single Character". de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate it:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pt-br:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 games Category:Spin-offs